1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an image display method, which support a user operation relating to deletion of moving picture data by using a still image which is extracted from the moving picture data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic apparatus, such as a video recorder or a personal computer, is capable of recording and playing back various video content data (moving picture data) such as TV broadcast program data. In this case, although tiles are added to the respective video content data stored in the electronic apparatus, it is difficult for a user to understand, from the title alone, what kind of content each video content data has. In order to understand the content of each video content data, it is thus necessary to play back the video content data. In the case of playing back video content data of a long total time, however, even if a quick forward function or the like is used, a great deal of time is needed.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-17041 discloses an information processing apparatus which displays face thumbnail images. This information processing apparatus has a function of displaying face thumbnail images corresponding to image content as an index for the user to select an entirety or a part of the image content.
Since there is a limit to the memory capacity of a storage device of the electronic apparatus, the user, in some cases, is required to perform an operation of deleting an unnecessary moving picture from moving pictures, such as program data, which are stored in the storage device.
In usual cases, when certain data is selected by the user as to-be-deleted data, a deletion confirmation screen is displayed for prompting the user to confirm whether the data may be deleted or not. This deletion confirmation screen, however, is an interface for simply re-asking the user if the data may actually be deleted, and the deletion confirmation screen displays only the “YES” button and “NO” button. Thus, the user is required to decide the deletion or non-deletion of the to-be-deleted data by his/her own judgment. However, there is a case in which the moving picture data, which is designated by the user as an object of deletion, includes a scene in which the user is interested. The user often forgets that such a scene is included in the moving picture data that is designated as an object of deletion.
It is necessary, therefore, to realize a novel function for supporting the user in deciding deletion or non-deletion of moving picture data.